Forever With Darkness
by SummerAngel92
Summary: Yugi is back in Domino city with no clue of his past life after he was resurrected by Iria.Can he execpt the bitter truth if she has told him? Updated chapter 5 Yaoi YYY BR SJ MM
1. Prologue

SummerAngel92: Hi everyone! I would like to say that the story 'Crimson Skies' would be discontinued. Sorry folks but I lack of ideas for it. Anyways, enjoy my new story!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was unfair that he died so young and unexpectedly but as they say 'Death knows not age.'

Many people, dressed in black, gather in the cemetery. Mostly were close friends and relatives.

A coffin slowly carried by four men towards a grave, where everyone was gathering around. An old man was sobbing uncontrollably. The death of someone so dear to him was too painful.

The coffin placed into the grave and the men started to cover it with dirt. The cries increased among those who knew the deceased very well. They knew how young and innocent he was. Why did he die in such a cruel way?

Slowly, as time passed by, the gatherers left to return home in sadness. Only a few stayed for a while.

"Come on, Mr. Suguruku." A young woman with brown hair said.

The old man nodded, wearily. He looks at a teenager with spiky tri-colored hair. "Yami, let's go." He said, softly.

Yami nodded, sadly. His eyes filled with pain and anguish. They slowly walk away from the grave. Suddenly, Yami stops and turn his head back towards the grave.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." He whispered. "Please forgive me."

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder. He turns his head away from the grave and towards the person.

"Let's go, Yami." Brown eyes met crimson.

"Okay." Ryou withdraw his hand and both slowly walked away.

* * *

The moon was full tonight …

A black figure walks silently towards a grave with fresh roses with a shovel in one hand, the other a gun.

The figure began digging and after half an hour, he had finally finished unburying the coffin. Cautiously, he used the shovel and pried the lid open. When it opened, he saw a boy with spiky tri-colored hair, hands folded on his chest and eyes closed.

"Pity, I got to kill a kid…" The man murmured. Slowly, he cocks the gun at the boy. "It's for the sake of humanity, nothing personal."

He was about to pull the trigger when another figure jumps in front of him.

"What the hell!" Too late, the person sliced his head off. The man's head dropped and so did the body. Blood spewed out from the stump of his head. Not something, you want to see.

The figure is woman. Jet-black haired, gold eyes and holds a bloody sword. She held an icy expression.

The woman sheathed her sword and glanced at the boy in the coffin. She bends down, carries the boy up, and places him on the ground. The man's body and head was dump into the coffin. She quickly closes the lid and reburies the coffin. Once everything is finished, she diverted her attention towards the boy.

She puts her palm on his forehead and mutters a chant. Her hands glowed for a moment and died down.

At the same time, amethyst eyes opened. The woman stands up and backs up a little. The boy slowly sat up. He closed his eyes and open them, revealing red eyes that glowed eerily in the night.

"Where am I?" He asked, as a child just awakens from his slumber. "Who are you?"

"I am Iria." She answered, gently. She knelt beside him. "Don't be afraid, child. You are in the mortal realm." She held his hand and pulled him up.

"From now on, you are Yang, which means 'Dark' as what you are now." She said.

'Yang' looks at her. "What am I?"

"You…" She said, with a small smile. "…are Dark Angel."

"Dark…Angel…" He said slowly. The boy looks at her with a confused expression.

"You will know soon what they are. Now come. We must go back to headquarters."

"Okay…"

Together, they walked with the moonlight illuminating their path and towards the darkness of the night.

* * *

SummerAngel92: It is finished! Pardon the lame names, please. The next would be about him. The story tends to be bloody and stuff. Oh, please review! 


	2. Hounds Of Hell

SummerAngel92: Okay everyone; enjoy this new chapter 'Hounds of Hell'.

* * *

**Chapter One: Hounds Of Hell**

A tall dark figure dropped on the ground silently. Hawk-like gold eyes search around for any danger lurking about. None now but should still be very cautious.

Iria Morgan idly took a cigarette stick from her pocket and putting it between her lips. She did not use any lighter, merely click her fingers and fire appeared at the tip of her forefinger. Lighting up the cigarette, she shakes her fingers to extinguish the fire.

She glanced at her watch before muttering a curse. "Damn, where the hell is he?"

There was loud music playing nearby. Following the source, she found a club near by. The club name was 'Love Planet'

'What a lame name…' she thought when both she and her partner received the assignment.

Speaking of her partner, where in hell was he?

"Yang better be here or else…."

"What did I do this time, mom?" A voice asked from behind.

Startled, she spun away, drawing her sword and held the sharp end against the person neck. The person squeaked.

"Mom, it's only me!" The person steps out from the dark.

"Yang? Is it you or a shape shifter? " She questioned, menacingly.

"It's me! Honest!" The person yelped as the blade was pressed hard against his neck.

Iria looks at him suspiciously before deciding to test him. "What are you?"

"A Dark Angel." The person groaned.

"Who are you working for?"

"The Dark Watch."

'Hmm…' "Who do you hate most?"

"Nicknames like cutie or teddy bear." He grumbled.

Iria smiled and chuckled. "You are definitely Yang." In addition, she lowers the sword from his neck. "So, what took you so long?"

"The Dark Watch sent me to investigate a spirit portal in the pacific. Bloody bastard thinks I can breathe underwater."

"You are one of the best." She pointed out.

"I'm not water spirit. They should have sent a sea dragon to do the damn job." Yang muttered.

"So how did you do it?" She asked curiously.

He grins suddenly. "Swipe one of them pills to breathe underwater."

"If they found out…" She sighed, shaking her head.

"You mean, IF they found out that is." His grin faded as he looks at the club. "So that's the place?"

"Yes."

"Looks pretty normal to me…" He frowned. Suddenly there was a loud screaming from within and something from the inside is toss outside.

"Not for long…" She muttered and runs toward the 'thing'.

Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what it was.

It was a body. The body lost an arm and there was a large gash on its chest. The poor person was amazingly still alive but barely. Yang rushed to him and bends down.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"A...hu...ge...mon... ster…." He coughed a mouthful of blood and his body went limp, eyes wide open with fear.

Yang quietly closed the man's eyes and stand up. Iria glanced at him. "What did he say?"

"It's Cerberus alright. Let's go." Yang said eyes on the door, filled with determination.

She nodded. Both ran towards the door. Yang's weapon was a katana and a gun. His right hand is holding the katana and the other a gun.

"Ready?"

"I'm born ready." Yang growled

"Be careful." She slowly opens the door and peeks inside. All she saw is red.

'Pray it's not blood…'she thought, grimly.

Opening the door wider, she was fully correct. It was blood.

Almost everything is cover in blood. "Oh bloody hell…" Iria heard from Yang.

"This place looks like there had been a blood war in here."

"Yeah…." Yang perked his head up, ears catching a sound. "Huh? Iria, can you hear that?" Yang asked.

Crunch Crunch

"Sounds like….munching?" She whispered. The color drained from Yang's face. "Oh shit…"

Yang and Iria found where the crunching is and both were horrified at the scene.

A large animal was munching on something. Beside it is a corpse of a woman. Her eyes are bulging out, her body, bent in a painful angle and half of her lower half was gone.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Yang gagged.

"Hush!" She hissed. Too late, the creature heard Yang. It lifted its hairy head towards the two. Its mouth was soaked in fresh blood and they knew what it was eating. It was a woman's leg.

The ugly creature tossed his head back and howled. It slowly turns towards them and advance forward at them.

Suddenly a large figure pounced from nowhere and on to Yang. It was also an exact replica of the other one except this one had no blood on its mouth.

It looks very hungry.

Yang was able to stop those sharp canine teeth from sinking themselves on his body with his katana but the hound was heavy and it landed on top of him, trying to bite away the katana.

"Yang!" She is about to help Yang but the hound with blood swiped a paw at her. She dodges it and swings her sword at it.

Yang struggles against the heaviness of the creature that pinned him down. The only thing that kept it from biting him was the katana.

"Get off!" Yang snarled. With amazing strength, he pushes the creature back.

The hellhound howled in anger and lunge at him. Yang quickly fired at the right eye. It staggered back, howling in pain. He used the chance to finishes it off. He lunges his katana at the hellhounds head before yanking at back. The hellhound roared and fell to his side. It move for a moment or two and finally stopped. Yang would have cheered in joy if it were not for Iria situation.

Iria was deflecting every swipe that it dishes out but the hound was stronger than she is. She tripped over a corpse and fell on her back. She looks up at the hound in fear and anger.

If the hellhound could grin, it would. It prey was defenseless. The hound is about swipe at her but someone else shielded her.

It was Yang.

Blood trickled from his back. There was a horrible scratch mark on his back. His leather trench coat and leather shirt was dripping with blood.

Yang spun around and the katana pierced through the monster's heart. It staggered backwards while glaring at the katana. It looks at them for a moment and howled. It exploded into a shower of dust. The katana clattered on the floor when it did.

Yang winced and dropped to his knees.

"Shit! Yang, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

"I'm…okay. I think." He grimaced in pain. "How bad does it look?"

Iria checked the wound. "Pretty bad. You're bleeding all over."

Yang got up weakly. "Guess I've got to get a new trench coat." With that, he collapsed into her arm.

"Yang!" She gasped. She quickly put his arm around her neck while grasping it tightly, the other, around his waist. 'He needs to be treated immediately.'

She grabs her sword and Yang's katana before glancing around. 'There should be a portal here somewhere…Aha!'

A portal was at the corner of a booth. "So this is where they appeared." She said. She looks at a couple, dead obviously. "Too bad they died like this. They looked like a cute couple." She said, sadly.

She wasted no time. Dawn is coming and so will the police. "I hope no one saw them or us…" She walked into the black-purple swirling portal and it disappeared as soon they went in.

* * *

SummerAngel92: Next, is Dark Watch Tower! Review please, everyone! 


	3. Nest of the Eagle

SummerAngel92: Hello! Next chapter 'Nest of the Eagle'

* * *

**Chapter2 'Nest of the Eagle'**

Iria Morgan hummed a cheerful tune while walking along the dark, stony and cold corridors of Dark Watch Headquarters with a black box under one arm. Why was she so cheerful? That's because she had finally found a new leather trench coat. The previous clothing ripped (At the back) and that made Yang very gloomy. However, she could have chosen ANY trench coat for him but she know that the teenager will refuse to wear the types of clothing that made him look silly or those that did not match his leather outfit.

So she finally found and bought that will definitely make him happy. It was expensive but still worth it. It was a red in color and has a hood to cover his face (Incase there is a public type assignment. He disliked showing his face to mortals.) It also has fur (real fur) at the hems of the coat, sleeves and the hood.

Yang would definitely be happy.

"Get out!" An all too familiar angry voice yelled.

"But sweetheart, I thought " There was a woman's voice. She sounded unhappy.

"No! Just get out of my sight!" Yang shouted.

The door burst open and a young woman came rushing outside. Iria saw a knife embedded itself on the stonewall whizzing past the young woman's head (By inches)

Wondering who it was, she walks towards her. She now knows why Yang sounded so angry. Its one of the people that is on Yang's 'I hate this person' list that she saw on his table a few weeks ago.

Why was she in Yang's quarter? However, the bigger question was; how did she even got in? Only she, Yang and a very few close friends has the code to get in. How she obtained it stirred suspicions in her.

Hands on the hips and looks that could kill, she said in cold and demanding tone. "How the hell did you got in?"

The young woman looks at her in surprise. "What?"

"I said…how did you get in?"

"Yang gave me the code." She answered, haughtily. Iria rolled her eyes 'As if…Yang hates you!'

"Don't give me shit. Yang would never give the code to a slut like you." The young woman stood up in anger. "Really? Well, what are YOU doing here then?" She sneered. "Also, Who do you think you are!"

'Obviously, she doesn't know who I am…" she thought, annoyed.

"I'm Iria Morgan ..." She smirked as the color drained from the young woman's face. "I'm one of the top agents around this hell hole and YOU should pay me some respect!"

The young woman open and closed her mouth like a fish, obviously very shocked.

"Get out of my sight!" She barked, causing the woman to jump. "You don't want to be burn into a crisp, do you?"

The woman ran away as fast as she could. Her running footsteps slowly died away. With a smirk, she stood in front of the door and whisper softly (The door was magic. All you had to do was whisper the code and it will open.)

"Blackjack"

The door slowly creaked open and Iria walked in. Yang was under the cover so he did not see who it is but assumes it was the previous unwanted guest.

"Didn't I tell you to get out? Bitch, I don't want to screw you!"

"Is this the way you should greet your mother?" She said, amused.

A gasp came from the teenager. He flung aside the cover. "Mom! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

A warm laughed came from her as she walked towards the side of the bed before sitting on the comfortable bed.

"I…thought it was that woman..." He said, sheepishly.

"I know. Don't worry." She assured him. "So how did she get in? Said you gave her the code…" Yang looked shocked.

"What! I would never give my code to anybody, except you and a few others, of course."

"Hmm…so how did she get in?" She asked but Yang shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to change the codes and strengthen the magic. How does a four code needed sound?"

"Don't. I can't remember them. They're too many…"

"Never mind, I'll think of another way. So what did she come in?"

Yang looked embarrassed because his face looks a little red. "She wants me to have sex with her…."

"What!" Iria looked shocked.

"She says she's deeply in love me….and also says that I should feel the same way too."

"Well, do you?"

"Hell no, I rather kill myself than fall in love with her."

"Well, don't worry. I'll make sure she and those crazy girls won't ever bother you again." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks….say, what's that?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Oh! I almost forgot…"She place the box in front of him. "Here."

"What is it?" He asked, surprised.

"Open it, first."

Yang looks at the box, to Iria and later to the box. Slowly and cautiously, he lifted the lid up a little before eyes going wide. Quickly, he took off the lid and laid it one side. He took out the trench coat with awe. "…..Wow, you got me the trench coat I've always wanted!" He said, happily. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Anything for my cute and cuddly teddy bear!" She proceeded in hugging him tightly.

"Ack! Hey, cut the mush! You know how much I hate to be called like that…." He muttered. Iria ruffled his spiky silver black hair (Yes, he dyed his hair. The bangs are silver while the rest is black, got it?) "I know. I just love calling you that."

"Oi! What's with the hugging?" A man voice said in amusement.

The two glanced at the door and saw a man with short brown hair, leaning against the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Yang asked in surprise.

"I've come here to give you both a message." He explained. "Oh, nice trench coat, Yang."

"Thanks."

"Message from whom?" She asked.

"The Dark Watchers, they say it's urgent…"

Yang muttered under his breath. "This can't be good…" Iria nodded.

"All right, we will be there ASAP."

"Do we have to?" Yang whined.

"Yes, now come on and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside." The two walked out to leave the teen to change into his clothes. When they were outside, Iria saw Jack glancing at the door and then towards her.

"So…what's your relationship with Yang?" Iria noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice. With a sigh, she glares at him. "Nothing in what you are trying to state, Jack. I and Yang are like a family."

"Then why won't you go out with me?" He said, annoyed. "All you care is being with HIM. Before that, we always go everywhere together!"

"Jack…." She said, softly.

"Look, Iria… I know you hate me for cheating you with Cassandra but I've changed! Why won't you give me a chance?" He said, pleadingly.

"Jack, you did more than that…" Her voice becomes ice cold. "You lied to me. Used me and hurt me too many times. 5 years ago (She is 27, Jack's 29 while Yang's 17) when I said it was over. I meant it was over. There is no hope in bringing back the love and passion we share all those years ago."

Jack was about to reply when Yang stepped out of his quarters. "How do I look?"

Iria glanced at Yang. He looks hot! He was wearing black leather shirt as well as pants. A pair of white gloves and black boot, also the trench coat matches him perfectly.

"You look good. I'm sure those girls will kill one another just to date you." She smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He notices Jack staring at him in ….well, Yang can't exactly tell what it is but it felt like anger. "Jack, what's the matter?" Jack did not reply nor did Iria. Both were strangely quiet. Blinking his amethyst eyes, he felt he had interrupted something personal. "Did…I interrupt anything?" He asked.

Jack was about reply when Iria quickly cut in. "No, don't worry. Let's just go see them."

Yang saw a pained look in Iria's eyes and decided not to ask her why. Confused, he followed the witch. (That's what she is. A witch) and was even more confused when he felt Jack eyes harden at him.

After walking out of hearing range, Yang was concerned. "Mom, is everything all right?"

There was a pause from her before she replied. "Yeah, everything's all right."

* * *

SummerAngel92: Okay! I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the mean time, please review! 


	4. The Lion's Den

SummerAngel92: Hello everyone, new chapter 'The Lion's Den'

* * *

'God, I hate this place…' thought Yang, miserably. Just standing there, making his legs ache. How long are they going to stand?

"Mom….." Yang whined. "Be patient, Yang. I'm sure they're going to meet us any moment now…" Iria said.

"But that's what you said 30 minutes ago…." He groaned. "And they don't need 30 minutes to get ready."

Iria glanced at her watch. "True but…just be patient, okay?" She sighed.

Yang was about to plop down on the ground but then remembers the expensive trench coat. He did not want to ruin the trench coat, but his legs hurt.

'What the hell are they doing? Putting on make up?' He thought, annoyed. Suddenly a deep voice echoed throughout the place.

"Welcome fellow agents…." The deep voice said. "State your name."

"Iria Morgan."

"Yang Morgan." (He does not remember anything about his life after Iria resurrected him and she does not want to tell him. Yang just uses Iria's last name.)

"Welcome Iria." The owner of the voice step out of the darkness, behind him was four people in two lines. "And of course, my prized treasure, Yang."

Yang felt sick at those words. He sounded like he OWNED him. 'No one owns me.' Yang thought, angrily.

"What are your orders, Cray?"

"I have a very important assignment which you must succeed." He said. A white file appeared in front of them, appearing in mid-air. Yang caught it before it fell. He opens it and read it aloud.

"Dear Dark Watch Committee,

Recently, I have not been able to sleep in peace for there is someone who wishes to kill me. It had been going on like this for almost 2 weeks. There is no one I can turn to for this killer is not human. I am need of help.

From Mister Rich"

"Mister Rich is very important to the Dark Watch for he has supported the finance with incredible amounts. We cannot allow anything to happen to him."

"Yes sir." Iria saluted while Yang just yawns.

"You will temporarily stay in Tokyo, Domino city to protect him at all cost, understood?"

Yang rolled his eyes while muttering, "Yes sir…" Suddenly he saw Iria eyes went wide.

"Stay? You mean we have to stay there?" She exclaimed.

"Yes….and I'm certain you can handle any situations that might happen."

"Y-yes, sir." She stammered

Yang blinks. What does that mean?

"And in order to fit in….Yang, you will have to attend school since you are still 17."

Yang blinks rapidly. His mind was trying to processes the words.

It finally sank.

"WHAT!"

* * *

SummerAngel92: Finished! Sorry if it's short. I'll update soon! Please review! 


	5. Faded Memories

SummerAngel92: Hi readers, enjoy this new chapter 'Faded Memories'

* * *

**Chapter 4 'Faded Memories'**

"Wow! So this is Domino city!" Yang said in awe and glance around excitedly like a child who has his first visit to the place. Iria smiled at his childish behavior. Secretly, she had hoped never to return to this place. For both have bitter memories in the place. Well except for Yang, he lost his memoriesentirely when she resurrected him.

'How am I going to tell him? I don't want to hurt him…' she thought as she watches him looking at something with interest.

"Wow…" Suddenly he yelled out "Mom!"

"Huh? Oh, what is it, Yang?" She asked, walking towards him. Her reply is two huge adorable puppy eyes that can easily charm anyone into getting what he wants.

"Can I have those two? Please?" He said while pointing at miniature size of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician soft toys. (I like Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician they are my favorites!)

Iria smiled in amusement. "You're 17 and you still like toys?" She chuckled.

Yang pouted. "Yeah but I really like those two! There the same one in my dreams!"

"Dreams?" Iria said.

"Err….yeah. I was going to tell you that yesterday but with all the preparation, I kinda forgot…" He answered sheepishly.

"What are your dreams about?" She frowned as she sat on a nearby bench.

"Err…monsters and dueling I guess." He answered while scratching the back of his head.

"What kind of duels? Card dueling?"

"Yeah….how did you know?" He said in surprised.

'Shit, his memories are coming back. Should I take it as a good sign?' She thought. "What else did you dreamt about?"

"Umm….nothing I guess." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Umm…I think so. I cannot really remember. The rest were hazy." He tilts his head to one side. "Why? Do you know what my dreams are about?"

'I better not tell him yet.' "No, I don't, sorry." She replied.

"Okie-dokie, sooooo….can I buy it?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

Iria nodded. "Yay! Thanks, I'll go buy it now!" He quickly ran inside the shop and later came out holding a plastic bag. "Done!" He replied, cheerfully.

Iria blinked in surprised. "That was quick."

"I'm quick in buying stuff." Yang sees a limo. "Hey mom, look! Is that Mister Rich limo?" She turns around and saw it was indeed his limo.

"No doubt it is. Let's go." She said and Yang followed behind.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Iria Morgan and Mister Yang Morgan." The driver said politely. "Mister Kaiba is inside." He opened the door, revealing….

"Hi!" said a boy with long black hair. Yang looks at him in shock.

"You're….Mister Rich!" He said in disbelief.

"Yup, actually my real name is Mokuba Kaiba."

"But I thought you'll be umm….older?" He said in confused.

"Yang, let's go inside. We'll explain later."

"Huh? You_know_ him?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes, now get in."

He looks at her, speechless before getting inside. When the car started to move, only then Mokuba talked.

"So how are you doing, Yugi?"

"Huh?" Yang blinks at him. "What did you say?"

"I said –"Iria quickly cut in. "Mokuba. There's something you should know…" She said, quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"Yang, can you go to that corner? I need to talk to Mokuba... in private." Yang immediately obeyed. The tone she used was stern and serious.

"Okay. I'll be playing with my new toys than…." He moved near the door and takes out the soft toys. Iria looks at him before towards Mokuba.

"Yugi looks different with the clothes, hair and stuff….except that he still likes toys." Mokuba smiled.

"There's something you should know…" She said, weakly. "What?" He asked.

"Yang…I mean, Yugi, doesn't know about his past as …Yugi Mutou." Mokuba eyes grew wide. "What? What do you mean he doesn't know? You're supposed to tell him!"

"Shh! Not so loud." She hissed and glanced back at the teen. He was now growling at the Dark Magician using the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I can't tell him…"

"Why not?" He said.

"I…I just can't. I don't want to hurt the poor boy's heart. You know how he will be if he knows the truth."

Mokuba looks at her, his expression of anger suddenly change to sympathy. "I know …but we can't hide it from him forever. He will know eventually. By then, he'll hate us for hiding the truth from him."

Iria bit her bottom lips. Mokuba was right about that one. "I know but I can't tell him. The boy will be devastated." She sighed sadly. "And…also, Yugi's a Dark Angel. You know what happens if a Dark Angel is broken."

Mokuba was silent before saying in a grim tone. "I know what happens." He looks at the happy smiling teenage.

"He will kill everyone."

* * *

SummerAngel92: Wow, chapter done. School re-opening tomorrow but I will try to update soon. Please Review! 


End file.
